ketahuan!
by Chizu-pyon
Summary: Ini pertama kali mereka bertemu tapi naruto malah membuat masalah! Naruto anak SMA tengil yang kerjanya bkin masalah! sasuke! ketua osis! "teme hentikan! tak akan muat!" "DIAM DOBE!" WARNING OCC! Pair : Sasunaru


**Haihh karna banyak nya komplain karna chi nulis nya ga jelas ya chi betulin- maaf chi awalnya juga nulis ga niat dan baru pertama kali nulis fic ginian**

**Warning! OOC ness dan author newby! chi cuma nerima kritik literatur bahasa dan penempatan Tulisan Bukan Gede kecilnya Huruf !**

**Don't LIKE DON't READ**

* * *

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Rat: M**

**Warn: Boys Love, lemon/lime, miss typo, etc.**

**Tidak suka jangan dibaca.**

* * *

Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu TAPI Naruto malah membuat masalah ?!

Seorang laki-laki Mulai menyeruput teh yang tadinya hangat,... (tadinya! loh)  
gahh,,- laporan macam apa lagi yang akan kau adukan **sasuke-sama?** Ucap tsunade memulai konversasi.  
Ya sasuke sedang berada dalam satu ruangan bersama tsunade , entah angin apa yang membawanya kali ini , Sasuke cuma bisa duduk tak berkutik dan tetap menyeduh tehnya yang sudah Mulai tidak hangat.

Sasuke awalnya diam untuk beberapa saat , setelah sekian lama barulah mulutnya terbuka.  
"Laki-laki itu mulai berulah lagi bu-"

"hah?!" ucap tsunade memekik keras telinga tsunade

"LAKI-LAKI BU!"

"Aku tau itu! kau kira aku pekak apa?! Yang ku- HAH kan itu Kelakuanya! bukan laki-laki itu!" Tsunade naik pitam , sasuke pun tetap tenang sambil mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu itu-

Saat itu langit cerah,, tapi sekarang tidak sedang membicarakan langit sih

*terdengar suara keras dari Koridor*

"HEY , ! kau jangan menghalangi jalann Heyaa!" Naruto Berteriak keras dr dalam koridor Ia yakin ! kalau dia tidak bisa lari dari kejaran sasuke kali ini dia bakal MATI!

"**UZUMAKI NARUTO** Dari kelas 10 E ! kau tidak boleh lari ! pergilah bersama kami Untuk menghadapi Kepala sekolah!" teriak sasuke

Yak, ini lah tugas sasuke sbg Osis ya itu mengurus Anak yang melanggar aturan sekolah , Tapi menurut sasuke , naruto itu sudah tak Melanggar lagi tapi sering! sasuke dan naruto layaknya kucing dan anjing , Rusa dan anjing , Ikan dan anjing . Nah, sekarang pun chi heran kenapa semuanya kata-kata chi berhubungan dengan anjing? sekarang lupakanlah tentang anjing-anjingan berikut dan kita mulai fokus ke arah pasangan nan belom jadi satu ini.

Bisa di lihat naruto berlari , sasuke mengejar . beda dengan adegan-adegan bollywood yang kejar-kejaran di belakang pohon Naruto dan sasuke kejar-kejaran di dalam sekolah! entah hal nista apa lagi yang akan mereka lakukan .

Sekarang mereka tetap kejar mengejar entah sampai kapan mereka akan kejar-kejar an. Tapi author yakin mreka bakal terus mengejar sampai salah satu orang mengalah-

Tapi sasuke yakin, dia pasti bisa menangkap naruto!

* * *

Hari ini hari ke tujuh mereka kejar-kejaran,, Seperti biasa naruto berhasil kabur dr kejaran sasuke,  
Emangnya naruto ini apaa? Rubah ? kok cepet banget larinya (lalu chi pun dapat tendangan manis dari pada readers)

" ..anak itu,,..." sasuke menggaruk rambutnya yang benar-benar gatal karna tingkah laku naruto (?).

Kehilangan jejak naruto,- sasuke pun sekarang hanya bisa mondar-mandir di depan gerbang sekolah sambil memikirkan cara menangkap si Pirang aneh satu ini . namun kali ini nasib nya kayaknya bener mujur saat dia mendengarkan suara teriakan dr arah WC "Uwahhh-!" Awalnya sasuke kaget , tapi ia langsung berlari ke arah WC yang menurut dugaanya itu adalah suara teriakan Naruto.

*BRUAKKK!*

Sasuke akhirnya sampai di WC dengan nafas yang terengah-engah , namun aneh, saat ia tiba WC itu kosong-,... lalu ia menyadari,,  
'astaga, aku berada di WC wanita' ucapnya dalam hati sambil menepuk jidatnya pelan

*Brukk , tunggu namun apa itu?! Suara keras terdengar dr arah belakang pintu , awalnya sasuke hanya menemukan beberapa buku porno sekarang yang ia temukan malah...  
" ..., tu-tunggu! Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat !" itu naruto!  
Sasuke sudah Kesal dia naik pitam ! anak laki-laki satu ini sungguh menjengkelkan ! dimana image keren sasuke yang selalu di idam-idam kan wanita?! Sekarang hanya tertinggal image sadist.  
Tanpa basa basi sasuke membanting naruto kedalam WC dan menguncinya dr dalam

" ak-akhh ma-maaf kan aku! "

" Uzumaki naruto! Mulai sekarang dan selanjutnya saya akan melakukan hukuman tanpa memberitahu nyonya tsunade!" kata itu melesat keluar dr kepala sasuke tanpa di pikir terlebih dahulu yang ia pikir sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya ia bisa menghukum bocah tengil yang satu ini.  
Lalu sasuke mulai melepaskan dasinya yang menurutnya Sangat gerah

" ,.. a-apa yang akan kau lakukan? "

"menghukumu"

TBC-

* * *

chapter 2 sudah jadi tapi Chi lagi nunggu WIP gambaran chi untuk gambar ini,,

jadi gimana cerita chi? menjengkel kan? NO FLAME JUST SARAN!

btw chi itu artist dr deviantart bisa di kunjungi /malah promorsi

Respon baik membuat chi makin update ~


End file.
